charmedchosenlegacyfandomcom-20200213-history
Barbas
Barbas, also known as the Demon of Fear, is an ancient and powerful demon. He is immortal, as he will exist as long as there is fear, meaning that he will always come back. Barbas was originally bound to Friday the 13th and could only come to earth one day every thirteen centuries. However, if he were to kill thirteen unmarried witches on that one day, he would be free and able to walk the earth for all eternity. However, he was freed from this rule through his defeat by the Charmed Ones. History Friday the 13th In 1999, Barbas returned to earth to kill thirteen witches to be freed from his bond and walk the earth for all eternity. He killed several witches with their own fears before targeting the Charmed Ones. Barbas lured Phoebe into a trap and then lured Prue to them as well. Barbas then shoved Prue in a pool due to her fear of drowning, as her mother had died that way, which also fulfilled Phoebe's fear of losing a sister. However, Patty's spirit then appeared before Prue and helped her conquer her fear, thus defeating Barbas and banishing him to purgatory. Ms. Hellfire Barbas returned the following year to get his revenge on Friday the 13th. He hired the criminal Bane Jessup to kill thirteen witches for him, which would free him for purgatory. Bane then hired the professional assassin to kill the witches, Ms. Hellfire. However, the assassin failed to kill the Charmed Ones and Prue took her place to figure out who was behind the hit. She was briefly placed under Barbas' hypnotic control, but her sisters freed her and Barbas was once again sent to purgatory at the stroke of midnight. Obtaining Cole's Powers Three years later, Barbas once again returned and started manipulating both Cole Turner and Paige Matthews with astral suggestions. He eventually tricked Paige into stripping Cole of his powers, at which point Barbas took the powers for himself and was once again able to return to earth. Barbas then trapped the sisters in the manor and tortured them with their worst fears coming to life. However, Paige was eventually able to strip the powers from him and return them to Cole, who then vanquished Barbas with an Energy Ball. Deal with the Tribunal Barbas appeared before the Charmed Ones again when the sisters faced the Tribunal, a court dealing with the exposure of magic. The sisters had been exposed using magic by inspector Sheridan, at which point the Cleaners altered reality and framed Darryl for murder. Barbas appeared as an advocate to argue the sisters' case and turned it into a trial to judge the sisters for their abuse for magic. It was later revealed that he had set the whole thing up by having Sheridan possessed by a phantasm. Reality was then restored and Darryl was saved from receiving the death penalty. However, Barbas convinced the Tribunal to strip Phoebe of her active powers due to her abuse of magic, which won his case and allowed him to return once again. Barbas then read Gideon's fear, exposing him as the one who was trying to kill Wyatt. Helping Gideon While preparing to send future Chris back to his own time, Gideon took the opportunity to make his final move against Wyatt. Instead of sending them to future, Gideon sent Leo and Chris to a parallel world where mortality was reversed. Leo and Chris then met a good counterpart to Barbas, the demon of Hope, who revealed that Gideon was the one after Wyatt all along. However, these events caused both realities to become unstable. Meanwhile Gideon approached the evil Barbas and convinced him to work together, as Wyatt was a threat to them both. Barbas then manipulated Piper into casting a spell on her sisters to keep all Charmed Ones distracted and then manipulated Leo by confronting him with his worst fears, Wyatt becoming evil and losing his sons. When Gideon stabbed future Chris and kidnapped Wyatt, Leo went into a blind rage. he tracked Gideon down and vanquished him while working with his evil counterpart from the other reality, thus stopping Gideon and restoring both realities. Leo spent the next few months hunting down Barbas consumed by hate and a desire for revenge. Both Leo and Barbas were then manipulated by the Avatars, causing Barbas to go after baby Chris and manipulating Leo into killing another Elder. Barbas was then tracked down by Phoebe and Paige, who vanquished him with a potion when their desire to protect their family overcame their worst fears. As he was vanquished Barbas angrily called out to the Avatars for betraying him and swore that he would return, as fear always comes back. Legacy Decades later, Barbas confronted the new Source and proposed to help him destroy the Halliwell cousins. However, he first required a portion of the Source's powers to restore him to physical form. The Source reluctantly agreed and Barbas was restored to his former self. He then proceeded to torment the cousins with their fears. Barbas later trapped Wyatt and Chris in a dream world to confront them with their fears and to create conflict between them. Due to his manipulation, Wyatt was forced to admit the truth about his past and how he nearly turned evil. Barbas then brought out his worst fear and turned Wyatt into his evil self. As the two brothers fought, they were suddenly interrupted by Penny, who had entered the dream world through her telepathy. Penny fought off Barbas and managed to chase him away for a moment. She then tried to reason with her cousins, but was forced to leave when evil Wyatt tried to kill her. However, Chris was ultimately able to break through to Wyatt, who turned good again. Barbas then appeared and revealed that the Source was behind it all. When Wyatt remarked that he had failed, Barbas replied that he got exactly what he wanted, to destroy their trust. The Source angrily confronted Barbas, who revealed that he never intended to destroy the Halliwells. He admitted that he only used the Source to regain his physical form and ensured that the Halliwells would go after the Source, in the hope that they would destroy each other. Barbas then stabbed the Source and revealed that he knew his deepest secret, his true identity, before leaving. Powers and Abilities right|320px Active Powers *'Fear Projection:' The ability to read one's fears and bring them to life. Barbas is able to literally scare his victims to death by confronting them with their worst fears. **'Suggestion:' The ability to plant feelings, thoughts and ideas into the mind of another. Barbas can manipulate others by preying on their fears. *'Smoking:' The ability to teleport through smoke. When he was brought back by the Tribunal, he possessed Flaming, though he regained his original teleportation after being restored by the Source. *'Voice Manipulation:' The ability to alter one's voice to various effects. Barbas can imitate the voices of others. *'Intangibility:' The ability to move through solid matter. *'Astral Projection:' The ability to project the consciousness outside of the body in an astral form. Barbas often combines this with suggestion to manipulate his victims. *'Sleep Induction:' The ability to instantly put others to sleep. Barbas gained this ability after being restored by the Source. **'Dream Leaping:' The ability to enter and manipulate the dreams of others. Passive Powers *'Immortality:' The ability to possess an infinite lifespan and an arrested aging process. As the Demon of Fear, Barbas can never be truly vanquished, as fear never dies. *'Immunity:' The ability to be immune to certain powers, spells or potions. Barbas is immune to the powers of witches. Former Powers *'Telekinesis:' The ability to move objects and beings with the mind. Barbas gained this power after being resurrected by the Tribunal, but lost it when he was vanquished. *'Energy Balls:' The ability to throw spheres of magical energy. Barbas gained this power after being resurrected by the Tribunal, but lost it when he was vanquished. Notes and Trivia *The name Barbas is taken from the Ars Goetia, similar to other demons such as Valefar and Shax. Appearances *Charmed season 1, "From Fear to Eternity" *Charmed season 2, "Ms. Hellfire" *Charmed season 5, "Sympathy For The Demon" *Charmed season 6, "Crimes and Witch-Demeanors" and "It's A Bad, Bad, Bad, Bad World, Part 1 & 2" *Charmed season 7, "A Call To Arms" *Legacy 103: The Source of All Fear Category:Characters Category:Charmed Characters Category:Demons Category:Evil